Computing and networking advancements have enabled the continued success of the online application environment paradigm, such as collaboration and social networking application environments. For example, online social networks are now capable of capturing a wealth of demographic information that can be used for various purposes. For example, certain contributing user information may be sold and marketed to companies trying to market their products or services in a targeted way. With such a vast wealth of information it becomes difficult to manage and police how company products and/or services are being used and/or portrayed. Unfortunately, each company may need to perform expensive and time-consuming studies to determine how certain company assets are being used or associated, such as how a design or logo for a brand or product line is being depicted for example. Complexities and cost compound with scale and managing every use of or association with a brand can become prohibitively expensive.